The Pick and Drop Game (Sasuke Love Story)
by TsunamixSasuke
Summary: Okay here's how the game goes. You pick the most ugliest person you can think of, ask them out, date them for a month, make them cool then drop them and make them uncool. If you dump them before that month you LOSE.
1. The Game Begins

-In 3rd period-  
Kira POV  
As I sat there boredly listening to my teachers lecher, Sakura began whispering to me and Ino.  
 _"Kira lets play a game."_ Sakura said. I raised an eyebrow. "What type of game?" I whispered.  
 _"Well here's how it goes. We choose the ugliest guy around ,and you have to go out with them for a month without dumping them. You have to make them cool within that month,"_ Sakura whispered. I smirked evilly because I know I had someone in mind that I wanted Sakura to date.  
"Okay Sakura choose who I should date?" I asked. She looked around then stopped and smirked at me. "Sasuke Uchiha." She said. "What!" I exclaimed. The teacher glanced at me. I rolled my eyes. _"No way am I going out with that nerdy looking, glasses wearing, weird hair styling freak. Let alone he's emo,"_ I whispered. " _Well if you don't then you lose the bet and have to do something for us."_ Sakura whispered with a happy grin. I sighed. " _Fine! ... But now to decide who you date."_ I smirked. She stopped smiling and looked at me with a horrored face. I looked around and stopped. "Shino." I said. " _BUG BOY!"_ She yelled in a whisper. I nodded. Ino was laughing. Both me and Sakura began whispering to each other about who Ino should date. Then we both said simultaneously , " _CHOJI!"_ " _Pig boy!" she whispered._ We nodded.

Teacher POV (Kakashi)  
"Kira's table! Do you three have something to share with the class. " I said. "NO! SIR! MR. MASK SIR!" They saluted then rolled there eyes. I swear I'm too old for this job.  
-Lunch Time-  
Sasuke's POV  
As I listened to my music, I could still here Naruto rambling about some girl named Sakura.  
Then suddenly, my earphones were ripped out of my ears. I glared at Naruto but he had gleam in his eyes.  
"Sasuke Kira is coming this way act natural," he exclaimed. Then he started flexing like no tomorrow. I rolled my eyes and went back to my music ,but I only put one bud in my ear.

Kira POV  
As I strolled over to Sasuke's table, I glanced back at Sakura seeing she was strolling over to bug guy's table ,and Ino was doing the same for Huge McFatso. I stopped when I reached Sasuke's table. "Hi Sasuke. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me." I said with the best smile I could without hurling. Sasuke pushed up his glasses and before he could say anything Mr. Loudmouth (Naruto) answered for him. "He would LOVE to!," Naruto said. I clapped my hands once. "Great see you later Sasukeeee3" I said blowing a kiss. As I returned to my table, I slumped over it and nearly gagged. I noticed my two other friends were doing the same.

Sasuke POV  
I glared at Naruto. "Okay I know you're mad ,but you have to do this for me." Naruto said. I raised an eyebrow. "You?" I asked. "Yes see she is best friends with Sakura ,and maybe you could say stuff about me to Sakura while you're hanging with them." Naruto said. "...Naruto you know I hate the popular especially any of Sakura's friends ,and besides I don't trust Kira. Something seems fishy about how she randomly wanted to ask me out. " I said glancing at Kira. She was slouched over the table. "Just go out with her for a month then you could break it off. But any less than a month, and I'm sending nude baby picture of you around the school." Naruto threatened. "A month, and I'm breaking up with her." I said. "Fine!" I said.


	2. Behind Those Nerdy Glasses

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kira POVbr /"Okay Sakura now what's next to do for this game?" I /"Well the first week of the game, we have to make them popular." Sakura said. "That's Impossible!" I said. Ino laughed. Well at least your person is easier, pig boy can't go anywhere without wanting food." Ino said. "Well at least your person isn't addicted to there bugs almost as much as their date." Sakura said. I laughed. "Well I guess we'll have to go to the mall with them because we can't go anywhere with them looking like how they are." I said. "You're right." Ino said. "Sasuke needs the get contacts, new clothes and fix his hair." I said. "Well for bug boy, he needs to get rid of those glasses, that overcoat and those BUGS." Sakura said. "Pig boy needs to lose the food, the ugly clothes and the Fat!" Ino said. Sakura and I both burst out laughing. The bell rang for sixth period. "So we'll meet at the mall with our "boyfriends" I said. "Yeah in the food court?" Ino asked. "Yea." Sakura said. We nodded and then the bell rang /-After school-br /I haven't seen Emoboy all day since lunch probably somewhere cleaning his glasses. I laughed at my insults. Good thing I asked Mr. Loudmouth where he stays because I bet he's probably home. I looked at the directions he gave me as I started my car. "Okay let's see...hmm he's not too far from here." I said. I pulled out of my parking space and drove off to Emoboy's /-Later-br /I parked on the curb of his house but... this can't be right. His house is HUGE. I mean rich person huge. I looked at the directions one more time. It was the right address. Loudmouth probably gave the wrong address. Well better check to make sure. I got out the car and went to the door and /Sasuke POVbr /I sighed as I plopped on my bed. I threw off my fake glasses. I couldn't help but think about today. Why would Kira ask me out. It must be a joke. Whatever not like I care. This is gonna be a slow month. "Sasuke! Someone's at the door for you," Itachi said peeking his head through my door. "Who is it?" I asked. "I don't know some girl. I think she said her name was Kira." Itachi said. "What?!" I asked. "Yeah she's kinda cute. Is my little brother chasing girls again." Itachi asked. "Get out," I said. Itachi laughed and said, "I'm going to send her up here." Before I could protest he left. I sighed and quickly put on my fake glasses." Gosh now I got to look nerdy here too." I muttered./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kira POVbr /I walked up the stairs. Wow Sasuke's brother is really cute. How come Sasuke doesn't look like that? Actually, I kinda wonder what Sasuke looks like behind those big dorky glasses. Well that's not a problem because there gonna be gone by today. I reached the top of the stairs. Okay Sasuke's brother said the second door on the left. I walked there and knocked on that door. "Come in." said a familiar emo voice. I walked in to see a "cool" looking room that was blue and had band posters. The carpet was black as expected ,and he had a guitar hanging on his wall. "Kira?" said a voice. "Oh! Hi Sasuke." I fake smiled. " What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. "Well me and a couple of friends were going to hangout at the mall after school and I wanted to know if you wanted to come." I asked. "I...can't " Sasuke said. "Please Sasuke." I said sitting next to him with a pouty face. He sighed. "Fine." he sighed. I clapped my hands in excitement. That's when I noticed his eyes. Sasuke quickly turned away. "We should get going ,right?" he asked. I nodded. "Let's go to the mall." I said excitedly. I followed Sasuke down the stairs. I can't believe he has this big house but dresses like he's got no home training. We walked out the house and to my car. "Sasuke do you think you can drive? I have to do my makeup." I asked. "Uh.. sure." he said. He sounds so gloomy. Most nerds would be excited to go out with me. I guess he's just that emo. I opened the passenger seat ,and Sasuke got in the driver side. He started the car ,and we went towards Konoha Mall. I couldn't help but want to see what's behind Sasuke's eyes. I know this may sound so dorky and cliché but back in his room I could have sworn that he had the most gorgeous eyes and hid the sexiest look behind those glasses. I giggled at how insane that sounded. Sasuke gave me a small glance, but still I want to see his eyes. I looked at his glasses trying to see through them. (They are tinted black glasses) "What?" Sasuke asked giving me a glance as he drove. I blush went on my face. Wow how embarrassing I was starring. "Oh nothing." I replied as I went back to putting on my /It doesn't feel like nothing though./p 


	3. Friendships Lasting Forever

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kira POV/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Okay now how to make emo boy cool? To make someone cool they have to be a part of a group. The only popular group I know of is either the Preps or the Jocks. There is no way Sasuke could be a Prep he just doesn't have that classy look but he does have the Prep rich lifestyle. Although, he does have that jock look ,but can he play like a Jock? Who knows. But, I'll find /That's when I got a text. It was from /"Where are you? We are waiting in the food court. Ino's "boyfriend" is getting hungry ,and his stomach won't stop growling. Plus, bug boy keeps trying to "save" the roaches in the food court. Hurry up!" Sakura /I sighed. I was about to text back when I realized the car had stopped. "We're here." Sasuke said as he leaned against the steering wheel looking at me. I quickly texted /"Be there soon" Then I got out the car. Emo boy and I walked in silence to the Mall. I mean Jeez! Are emo people always this depressing? I glanced at Sasuke to see he was walking with his hands in his pockets. He looks so bored maybe I should talk to him about something. Hmm what to talk about? I got it. "So Em- I mean Sasuke how long have you and Naruto been friends?" I asked. Sasuke looked up at me with a confused look. "Since we were six, why?" he asked. "Oh no reason really. You two seem like close friends. I heard friendships like that lasts a lifetime." I said with a smile. "so what about you and Sakura?" he asked. "Huh? Oh Sakura and I are nothing like you and Naruto to be honest. I only met her last year ,but she is a great friend." I said. "Have you had a friendship like what Naruto and I have?" Sasuke asked. "Of course! But... It didn't last a lifetime.." I said with a sad smile. "You know me and the Dobe weren't always best friends." Sasuke said. "Really?" I asked slightly interested. "Yeah actually we were rivals. We absolutely hated each other to be honest, but one day we fought. We fought for what seemed like hours ,but we both lost. Afterwards, we called a truce." Sasuke said with a smirk. My eyes went wide as I stared at him. His smirk... "What?" Sasuke said. I was staring again and said, "Your smirk...it's cu- "Kira! There you are." yelled a voice from a far. I quickly looked over to see Ino and Sakura running towards me. "You are late! What were you doing taking a Sunday stroll. " Sakura complained. "Sorry I- "Oh it doesn't matter now. Come on, let's go we can't keep our "boyfriends" waiting." Ino said. "Oh... right" Sakura pouted. I laughed. "Oh Sasuke, I'm sure you know this is Ino and Sakura." I introduced. "Hey." he said. "hi!" both of them said simultaneously. "Okay let's go to the food court." I said. "Right" Sakura said. We walked on and I /WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! Why would I say such a thing to a nerdy emo boy like Sasuke. I mean thank goodness Sakura yelled my name before I finished that sentence. I mean it's just a smirk what could be cute about a smirk? Nothing right?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"AN:YOU TELL ME! Is Sasuke's smirk sexy? What is sexy in a smirk? And by sexy did I mean cute? And are all these questions pointless MAYBE!/p 


	4. Hidden Popularity

Sasuke POV  
It's been like ten minutes sitting at this table. All I have been doing is collecting my thought as I watched everyone. Ino, Kira, and Sakura were chatting. Choji was eating and Shino was doing something really creepy with bugs... Why am I here again?... That's it I can't just stay here. Just as I was about to get up, [Name] called me. "Sasuke are you coming? We are about to go shopping." Kira said. I don't know if it was my eagerness to walk around or I was insane ,but I said "sure." I noticed Choji and Shino were tagging along as well. I have a really bad feeling about this.  
-hours later-  
Kira POV  
"Okay Sasuke try this one on." I said to Sasuke as he was in the dressing room. He sighed and took the outfit. I walked back to Sakura and Ino. "How is your luck with Choji and Shino?" I asked them. "Uh nothing looks good on pig boy he's too big." Ino said. "And I refuse to touch bug boy because he is always touching bugs." Sakura scoffed. I snickered. "Well it's either make them popular or you lose." I said. Both of them pouted. I laughed. "I'll be back I have to go check on Mr. Emo." I laughed. I walked back to the dressing room where Sasuke was. I knocked on the dressing room door. "Sasuke are you done?" I asked. I heard a sigh and then he said "yeah" He opened the door. The clothes that I picked out for him even made him look cool, but something was off. Hmm... The glasses are what's off. "You look great." I smiled. "Sasuke you have something on your face here I'll get it." I said walking up to Sasuke. He looked at me curiously. I went up to his face and quickly took off his glasses. "Got it." I smiled. Sasuke was covering his face with his hand. "Very funny now give me back my glasses." he said. " Depends if you look cool without your glasses or not." I said, "Does it really matter?" he asked. "Depends, do you want your glasses back?" I asked. Sasuke sighed. He removed the hand covering his face and looked at me with an unamused look. My eyes lit up like stars. "You look super cool, " I smiled. "That's great now give me back my glasses." he said. "I can't do that." I said as I put the glasses behind my back. "What?" he said. "I said no." I said. "Listen [Name] I'm not like you. I can't handle the popularity, the fangirls, the jealous guys and the drama when it comes to being cool. " Sasuke explained. "You talk as if you have actually been cool." I said crossing my arms. "I know you're not dumb, Kira. You have seen my house and my brother. I choose to dress like this because I hated the popularity." Sasuke said. I thought. That would make sense. "So could you please do me a favor and forget how _Super Cool_ I was today and hand me my glasses." Sasuke asked. I thought about it. Then a knock came from the dressing room door. "[Name] are you almost done we are tired of waiting." Sakura said. "In a minute." I yelled threw the door. I thought long and hard. "Okay," I held out the glasses. He reached for it but then I pulled it back. "On one condition." I said. Sasuke sighed. "That you don't hide yourself when it's just me and you." I smiled and held out the glasses. Sasuke turned away from me while grabbing his glasses. Was that a blush I saw? Hehe I wouldn't be surprised I have that effect on people. Sasuke put on his glasses. "Deal." he said. I opened the door. "what took you so long?" Sakura complained. "I wasn't sure if Sasuke should go with the black belt or the colorful belt." I said. "Colorful definitely." Ino said. "Yeah I thought so too." I said. "But his glasses don't match the outfit. He should take them off." Sakura said. Ino nodded in agreement. "I can't." Sasuke said. "why not?" Sakura asked. "Yeah it's not like it's glued onto your face." Ino said. "Because- "Because it's part of his religious tradition you know." I lied for him. "Ohhh that makes sense." Sakura said. "Anyway it's getting late, I have to get home." Ino said. "Aww that's lame..." Sakura said. "But I guess you're right." Sakura said.  
"Later." Sakura said. "Sakura, Ino don't forget to drop your dates home." I said. "I was trying to forget," Sakura murmured. I laughed. As they left, I turned back to Sasuke. "Come on let's pay for the clothes and we can leave." I said. "Hey [Name]? Thanks for covering for me." he said. I smiled. "That's what girlfriends are for." I said. "Girlfriend?" he questioned. "Is that not what I am?" I asked. Sasuke smirked. He took off his glasses and walked up to me. He leaned closed to my face and held my chin up. I-Is he about to kiss me? That's when he leaned towards my ear and whispered, "I never said yes to that," all seductively before walking out the dressing room. Leaving me to my red flustered face.


	5. Hanging with the Gamers

So it has been a week now. Sasuke has been dressing cooler, and word has gotten out about how we "go out". So, now he is popular. But, going out with a popular person is not the only step to being popular. For guys to be popular you have to dress cool, act cool and play sports...cool. So yep that means Sasuke has to join a cool sport. But I have to convince him because I don't want to seem suspicious. I looked around the classroom and glanced at him. He seemed to be staring out the window. He's always staring out that window. I wonder why. I looked out the window to see nothing but the streets, grass and dirt. I turned back to the teacher. Then thought of many ways to convince Sasuke to join a cool sport. I'll ask him after this class.  
~~~~~~~~The Bell Rings~~~~~~~~~  
Okay I guess I'll go ask hi-  
"Kira come on we gotta talk." Sakura said pulling me off somewhere.  
Uh-oh this is bad. Sakura wants to have a serious talk. You know how I know it's serious because Ino isn't with her.  
"Kira what's going on between you and emoboy?" Sakura asked.  
"Between me and who?" I asked. "Emoboy you know the one you're "dating" ?" Sakura asked.  
"Oh! Right! Emoboy! What do you mean? I'm just playing the game you made." I said. Oh crap I got so used to calling him Sasuke that I forgot I called him Emoboy. "Oh really?" Sakura asked. "yes really I would never go out with such a loser." I said. "Better not be or I'll have to cut you from the group." Sakura said.  
I nodded. "Kira? Oh there you are" said a familiar voice. I turned to see Sasuke. "Oh hi Sasuke." I smiled. I haven't been fake smiling around him. Lately I have been giving him genuine smiles. Strange...  
I walked over to Sasuke leaving Sakura where she stood. "Sasuke can I ask you something?" I asked. "Sure what is it?" he asked as we walked to his locker. "Umm how do you feel about sports?" I asked. "They're cool and fun I guess." he said. "Really? Then do you think that you can join a sport?" I asked. "Nope." Sasuke said closing his locker before walking away. "Huh? Wha- Why not?" I asked. "Because it's cool." I said.  
"What do you mean it's cool?" I asked. "Exactly that." he said. I huffed "fine." I said before walking off.  
-Later that day-

*After school on the way to Sasuke's house*  
I had a bunch of sports balls in my passenger seat. Yup, I'm gonna test him. I stopped in front of his house not bothering to notice the three cars in the driveway. I knocked on the door. To my surprise the door was opened by a different face. It was a blonde that looked semi- familiar but I couldn't figure out his name. Something uto. I thought. "Sasuke you're girlfriend is here." The blonde said. "come in." the blonde said. I walked in following him to Sasuke's room. The blonde walked in the room and I followed. "Sasuke you have a special visitor." The blonde said. "Kira? what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. I didn't plan for this at all. "oh um I just came by to see you ,but I see that you are busy so I will go." I said. I was about to go when I was stopped. "Not at all." Sasuke said. "Huh?" I asked. "Yeah why don't you hang with us." the blonde said. "Yeah." agreed Itachi and his long haired blonde friend. Sasuke scooted over. I sat next to him. I noticed they were playing  
 **Black ops 2**  
I really love this game, but if Sakura found out I play video games she'd think I'm nerdy. But I'm pretty sure none of these guys talk to Sakura.  
As I watched, Sasuke's blonde friend was getting creamed and Itachi was sniping people.  
It seemed that Itachi and his blonde friend were on teams with other online people and Sasuke and his blonde friend were on teams with different online people. Sasuke's team was losing. "Sasuke I'm a make you loose in front of your girlfriend." Itachi's blonde friend said. "Yeah right." Sasuke said. It was painful to watch. Sasuke's blonde friend kept passing by every treasure box, and kept getting killed by the zombies. "Um Sasuke do you think I can try?" I asked. "Huh? Sure. Naruto let her use your controller since you're already losing. " Sasuke said. I'm not sure what Sasuke was implying ,but I felt like it was an insult. The round restarted. Sasuke's character and mine went to the collect some points by killing some zombies then traded it in the treasure box and guess what I got, a blundergat. After that, I disappeared to the top of the roof and started shooting zombies and other online enemies. "Itachi we're losing." his blonde friend said. "What do you mean where losing?" Itachi said. "I think what he means is I'm shooting all you teammates to their deaths." I said with a smile. "Itachi we're down to five players." the blonde one said. "I think I know that Deidara." Itachi said. Itachi was to busy fighting off the Zombies to even realize Sasuke was shooting at him. "I died how." Itachi said. Sasuke smirked. "Deidara it's up to you." Itachi said. "To me they still got 11 people on their team and we only got two left." the guy known as Deidara said. "First you got to find the girl and stop her from shooting." Itachi said. "Not if I find him first ,Itachi?" I said. Seconds after that Deidara was dead. "your joking ?" Deidara said. "That's it I rage quit!" Deidara said.  
Few seconds later the round was won by us. "Yay we won Sasuke." I cheered. "No way how did you do that? Itachi's team is like unbeatable." Sasuke's blonde friend asked. "I just got lucky." I smirked with a shrug. "Like hell if it's luck!" Deidara screamed from outside the door. "Whatever it was it seemed to piss Deidara off. He's not great with losing. Sasuke we will continue this later." Itachi said leaving the room. "Yeah I better go too. It's gotten late and I still have homework to not do." The blonde said before leaving. Now it was just me and Sasuke. I was about to say something when I was pulled into him. He pulled me onto his lap. We were soo close. "So what was that back there. You don't seem like the type to play a lot of video games." Sasuke said. "Like I said beginner's luck." I shrugged lying. "Well you must be one lucky person." he said. "I would say so." I said. I don't know why but the way he looked...his eyes they just seem so seductive. Especially with his smirk. I see why he hides his face because every girl would be one it. I know I would right now. My thought was interrupted by a pair of lips on mine. O.O!


	6. Meeting The Family

Kira POV  
Oh gosh what do I do? I mean he hasn't even taken me on a date yet ,and he is kissing me. I can't let him kiss me. Sexy or not he is still a nerd at school, but if so, why am I blushing so much. Normally if a nerd kissed me I would be discussed ,but just looking into his eyes makes me want to...  
No! I gently pushed Sasuke away from me. His face looked so confused. "S-sasuke! I-It is wr-rong for you to kiss a g-girl when y-you haven't even gone out with her!" I said nervous out of my mind. Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? He is only a nerd!... A very attractive nerd.  
Sasuke smirked. He leaned into my ear, and said "Okay Kira would you go out with me tomorrow night?" he whispered in my ear. I blushed at the fact I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I was too nervous ,and my words failed me. I nodded. Sasuke leaned back with a smile and said "great." He laid back on his pillow with his hands behind his head. I got a email from my phone. I'll use this is an excuse to leave. "Oh sorry Sasuke I have to go." I said. "so soon?" he asked. I nodded. "Good night Sasuke." I said walking out the room. I quickly walked down the stairs, but I was stopped by a very perky voice. "Oh hello. Might you be one of Sasuke's friends?" said the voice. I turned to see a black haired woman who looked very similar to Sasuke. Could this be Sasuke's mom. I nodded. "Yes my name is Kira nice to meet you." I said. "Oh but I rarely see Sasuke having girl friends so maybe you're more than a friend." she said. "Huh?" I asked. "Oh nothing just thinking out loud, but my name is Mikoto Uchiha. I am Sasuke's mom." Mrs. Uchiha said. "It was nice to meet you ." I said bowing before walking away. "Oh going so soon? Why don't you stay for dinner?" said. "I wouldn't want to intrude." I said. "Nonsense." she said. "Itachi set the table for one more we have a guest joining us for dinner." Mrs. Uchiha said. "Oh?" Itachi said poking his head out the kitchen doorway. "Why if it isn't Sasuke's girlfriend." Itachi smiled. "Girlfriend?" she asked. I could have sworn I heard her murmur I knew it.  
Oh Kira what did you get yourself into...


	7. FREEDOM!

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I bit the bottom of my lip. I had no clue what to say at this point. I heard footsteps coming from the stairs and I looked to see Sasuke. "Kira?" he asked. "Hi Sasuke." I smiled but in my mind I was thinking HELP ME. "Sasuke why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" Mrs. Uchiha asked. The face he made was an 'oh crap' face. I could see Itachi snickering in the kitchen. Come on Kira come up with a lie... come up with a lie...br /Come up with a lie...br /I got /I messaged Sasuke to text me, and I made sure my ringer was all the way up. He texted back with a 'huh?'br /"Oh! I'm sorry Mrs. Uchiha. I just got a message from my mom ,and she wants me home right away." I said bowing /"Oh, it's quite alright maybe next time." she smiled. "Yes next time." I smiled. "Goodnight Sasuke." I said, before leaving out their house. FREEDOOOOOOOOOOOMM!br /I walked to my car and got in it. That's when I looked in the passenger seat. I realized the whole reason I went there. I forgot to convince him about what sports he should play. No time now... Time to /Where are my key?br /Where are my keys?!br /WHERE ARE MY KEYS!?br /I searched frantically in my pockets but nothing. I sighed and pressed my head against the /I must have left it in his house but... I really don't want to go back in there.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Maybe I should walk home.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"That's when I heard a knock on my car window. I looked towards the window and saw Sasuke. I rolled down the window. "Sasuke what are you doing out here?" I asked. "Well one I came to apologize for my mom, she gets to happy when she meets my new friends, and two I'm pretty sure you can't leave without these." he said holding up my keys.I gleamed and reached for them, but he pulled them out of reach. "I'll give them back if you answer this one question." he said. "what is that? " I asked. "How are you so good at video games?" he asked. "My brothers taught me." I said. "I guess you don't want your keys." he said. "Okay I play video games so what?" I asked. "Nothing that's all I wanted to know." he said handing me the key. "Thank you." I said. I started the car. "Wait what are those?" Sasuke asked. I looked to where he was pointing. "Oh um.." I couldn't think of a lie fast enough. "You must have really wanted me to play sports."Sasuke said. "Well...yes" I said. "Okay." he /"What do you mean okay." I asked. "I'll try out ,but you have to come to every game." he said with a smirk. "Of course." I smiled. "Goodnight Kira" he said before /"goodnight." I smiled before driving /Why do I feel so happy?/p 


	8. A Smart Ino?

-Next Morning-  
Kira POV  
Oh what am I going to do? I was slumped over in the library in deep thought over yesterday. Not only did I kiss Sasuke ,but we are going out tonight and that only means one thing. I like him...This was only supposed to be a game. I didn't actually intend to like him. Worst of all Sakura's birthday is tonight and she is already getting suspicious of me and Sasuke's relationship. Oh what do I do? I can't just blow off the date ,but if I blow off Sakura's party, I won't hear the end of it. EVER! Besides she's turning sixteen and knowing Sakura, she probably wants her sweet sixteen to be perfect. I sighed. What do I do?...  
"Kira?" said a familiar voice.  
"Ino? I never thought I'd see you here." I said.  
"Yeah most people wouldn't think to see me in a library because they think I'm dumb as a sack of peanuts." Ino said.  
"No I didn't mean it like that." I said.  
"But what they don't realize is it's all an act because no one likes a smart blonde." Ino laughed.  
"But why would you care what people think." I asked.  
"Not people, person. I care what Sakura thinks. As long as Sakura thinks I'm not smarter than her then I remain popular. I wouldn't want to be labeled as nerd." Ino said.  
"Oh."I said.  
"But enough about me, why are you here?" she asked.  
I was surprised at the sudden question.  
"Oh ummm..."I said.  
"It has to do with Sasuke doesn't it. I knew it you actually like him." Ino said.  
"What?" I said surprised.  
"I'm quite observant. I knew you liked him since you stuck up for him at the mall." Ino said.  
"..." I had no idea what to say.  
"Don't worry I won't tell Sakura. Your secret is safe with me." Ino winked.  
I smiled a little. "Well yes I like him... and the problem is we have a date." I said. "Then what's the problem?" Ino asked. "It's... tonight." I said.  
"Tonight? but that's Sakura's party." Ino said. "I know that Ino! I don't know what to do? After Sasuke's game tryouts, then we are going to some restaurant." I said.  
Ino thought.  
"Kira what time do the tryout end?" Ino asked.  
"7:30 why?" I asked.  
"I have an idea" Ino said.  
Ino leaned in and whispered a plan.


	9. The Start of an Epic Plan

Kira POV

Okay Ino is supposed to meet me at Sasuke's basketball tryouts to go over the plan. The tryouts end in 20 minutes and she still has yet to arrive. Come on ino please hurry up. I watch as Sasuke's tryouts and he's really good at it. I give a couple of cheers here and there. Just then I noticed a paper lands next to me. It read: _Meet me in the girls locker room now._ I looked around to see who threw it. I snuck off to the locker room and was greeted by an all camouflage wearing Ino. "Ino what took you so long its fifteen minutes until tryouts are over," I complained. "sorry Kira is was doing my makeup," Ino said. "really..." I said. "hey it's not everyday you get to carry out an awesome plan," Ino explained. She was right though. "Whatever just explain to me the plan please," I said. "okay so your date starts at 8pm and you guys are going to the movies right and then to go eat at some restaurant right while Sakura's sweet sixteen starts at 9 now most movies last between two hours meaning you guys won't leave until ten to go to the restaurant which means major problem for you. Sakura wants me and you at her house before the party at 8:30 so we can get ready together, but you will already be on your date. So this is where I come in I will make up an excuse for you at that time and I will have some friends of mine help you leave your date at the right time to escape to the party. Then things will happen at the party where you can escape I will alert you at the time. Make sure you have the dress you are gonna wear for the party and the dress you are gonna wear for the date with you at all times. And don't forget to have fun" Ino explained. All this explanation made my head hurt. I still had no idea what to do but it had no choice but to put my life in Inc's hands at this point. That's when I got a text from Sasuke. It read: Where are you. I quickly responded saying. Went to the bathroom BRB. I soo hope this all plays out well.

I met up with Sasuke. "You ready to go?" he asked. I nodded.  
Let part one of the Epic Plan BEGIN!


	10. Plan A: Movies

Okay, so I was at my house waiting for Sasuke to come pick me up. I was dressed in a nice little dress and boots. Ino told me to arrive at Sakura's house by 9:00 which will be half of the movie. I can escape from the movie ,and have one of Ino's friends that will be at the movie theater watching my progress. They will distract Sasuke as I go to the party. I come and stay at the party for 30 minutes and then leave to go back to the date; just before the movie ends. Then we head off to a restaurant. We picked a restaurant close to Sakura's house, so it would be easy for me to leave. So we stay at the restaurant for 20-30 minutes until something happens at the restaurant which signals me to leave. So we will leave and the date ends there with him taking me home. Then I will hurry and spend the rest of the night at Sakura's party. I surely hope this plan works.

Just then a knock came from my door. I quickly walked downstairs and answered it. It was Sasuke he was dressed pretty hot. I'm so dumb for saying this. I had to make sure I had everything. I had my dress in my purse for Sakura's party, my shoes and my makeup in my purse. "You like nice" Sasuke said with a smirk. I turned my face to hide a blush. "Thank you. You don't look bad yourself" I said with a big smile. He smirked and grabbed my hand. "Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and off we went.

Ino POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura's House~~~~~~~~~~~  
I sighed as I'm getting ready. I looked at my watch. Okay so Kira's date should be starting now. "Ino!" Sakura's voice called.  
It's gonna be hard to do this Kira, but obviously this date meant so much to you. "INO!" Sakura yelled again. "Yes?" I questioned while walking up to Sakura. "Where in the world is Kira? Didn't she know she had to be here before the party?" Sakura complained. "Oh she's going to come later on. Some event is going on with her family," I lied. "Uh! Really? Of all the times her family had to choose today?" Sakura huffed. "Yeah she totally wasn't happy about it either," I lied again. I had to seem perky about this party even though I didn't want to be here. Every party Sakura has she has her 'friends' work to the bone. Serving her. "Ino come help me decide on a dress" Sakura yelled. I sighed putting on a fake smile. "Coming" I said trying to sound cheerful.

Kira POV

-At the Movies-  
"So what movie do you wanna see?" Sasuke asked. "Oooo! I wanna see the Guardians of the Galaxy" I said. He gave me a look. "What?" I asked.  
"You really are a natural born geek,"he said. My face turned surprised at his words. "What? Nunuh! I am not a geek. I just heard the movie was really good," I said crossing my arms. He laughed. "Alright Guardians of the Geeks it is," he said. I gleamed with happiness ignoring his statement. "Yay" I cheered. He just shook his head and chuckled at my enthusiasm.  
-Later-  
My eyes were glued on the screen as I watched the movie. It was an amazing movie. Sasuke seemed to like it too or maybe he just liked how interested in the movie I was. That's when a lady crossed in front me making me drop my bag of popcorn. She looked at me with a wink. That's my que. "Oh I'm so sorry," the lady said. "Oh it's fine" I said getting up. Sasuke looked to me with a worried look. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.  
"Yeah I just dropped my popcorn. I'm going to go get more. Tell me anything that I miss," I winked. He smirked and nodded.  
I hurried to the movie bathroom and changed into my dress for Sakura's party, and left the movie theatre. There was a car waiting outside for me and I quickly got into it and off I went to Sakura's party.

-At Sakura's Party-  
I quickly ran up to Sakura's Party. People were beginning to arrive. I hurried into the house. Sakura spotted me. "Kira!" she exclaimed. I flinched and turned towards her and gave her a smile and a wave. She walked over to me with Ino next to her. "So how's your family?" Sakura questioned. I was confused. Ino winked at me. Oh that's the lie. "Oh! They are doing better now. Anyway, you look pretty Sakura. " I said. "I know," she smiled as she twirled. "Anyway, people are starting to arrive. Help Ino pass out food" Sakura ordered. I looked to Ino and she looked tired. I looked back at Sakura and nodded. With that Sakura left. "Thank you Ino" I said. She smiled and nodded.

Sasuke POV  
-At the Movies-  
I looked at my phone. "Geez what is taking Kira so long?" I questioned. I stood up and began walking out when-

The Lady that bumped into Kira POV  
I watched as Kira's boyfriend began walking out the theatre. I took the radio Ino gave me ,and radioed the movie people like she said. "Target is leaving the area. I repeat Target is leaving the area."

Sasuke POV  
As I began walking out the theatre the movie shutdown, and security blocked the exit. "Everyone please stay calm the movie will come back on shortly. We cannot let you leave however due to legal circumstances," the security guard said. Great... I sighed as I went to sit back down.

Kira POV  
I sighed as I was passing out the food. The party was packed. I guess that's what it means to be popular. I only hate the fact that since there are a lot of people, I have to pass out food to all of them. That's when the light went out. Everyone began to panic. I was tapped on the shoulder. "go now" said a voice. I didn't think twice about it and left. The same guy that brought me here was waiting for me outside; to drive me back to the theater.

-At the Movies-  
I quickly changed back into my original outfit ,went into the food line and got a bag of popcorn. I hurried back into the theater ,and it was pitch black. Then suddenly the movie turned back on. I'm guessing this was Ino's doing. Sasuke seemed to be boredly waiting. I walked over to him and sat down. "There you are. What took you so long?" he asked. "The line for the popcorn was very long and when I got there they ran out and had to make more. So while they made more I went to the restroom and there was a line again." I lied sounding annoyed. "you could have gotten something else," he said. "but I wanted popcorn." I pouted. He smirked. "you really are unbelievable." I smiled and sat next to him again. "so what did I miss?" I asked. He began explaining the situation after I left. I laughed. I just kept smiling. Sasuke is a very interesting person. I'm really glad he asked me out.  
-Later-  
"Are you ready to go eat?" Sasuke asked. I honestly forgot about eating at a restaurant. I was so full of popcorn, but if I was going with Sasuke then I would definitely go. I smiled and nodded. Off we went to a restaurant.


	11. Change of Plans

As we made it to the the restaurant, I laughed as Sasuke continued to explained the situation at the movies. "So the movie turned off?" I questioned.

"Yeah! And we couldn't even leave so it was just dark." he said. I laughed. "But I'm glad you had fun," he said. I smiled. "I'm very glad you took me to see that movie." I said. Sasuke smirked then pouted. "Why do you look so disappointed?" I asked. "I just realized if you were there in the movie theater with me when it was dark we could have had more fun," Sasuke said with a sly smirk. His cheeks were tinted pink. "Eh?! You idiot don't bring these pervy thoughts on our date," I exclaimed blushing madly. I heard him snicker from behind me. I peeked at him from behind me and he was just smirking intently at me. "Your reaction was priceless" he said. "Don't tease me!" I exclaimed. He laughed again.  
-We finished our food-  
I was so full. I haven't eaten this much since last thanksgiving. "So you guys ready to order dessert?" the waiter asked. Ughhh...  
I couldn't eat anymore. Sasuke smirked and looked at the waiter "we'll have one cheese cake" he said. I looked at him questionably. "one?" I asked. He smirked again which caused me to turn pink. "you must be full after eating not only two bags of popcorn but also dinner." he said. "You make me sound fat" I muttered. He laughed. "believe me you are perfect," I heard him mutter. I don't think I was supposed to hear that ,but I did and it made me turn pink. I had to admit even for a nerd Sasuke was quite the romantic. It was cute. Then an explosion suddenly happened in the kitchen. Smoke went everywhere. I'm guessing that was my cue to go. I sighed and got ready to go ,but then a hand grabbed my own. It was Sasuke's. He pulled me out of the restaurant. He looked kinda annoyed. "Sasuke are you okay," I asked. "Yeah it's just annoying how much of a blow this date was," he said. My eyes went wide. I guess I hadn't thought of it like that. Sasuke was trying to make this date a success but all the things that happened today he probably thinks I hated it. I turned to him and gave him a big smile. "It wasn't a blow. I had a lot of fun." I said reassuringly. He smiled a bit. "Come on" he said. "Huh? Where are we going?," I asked. "Since the other places were a total disaster, I have a little surprise for you." he said. I nodded and followed him back to his car.

-With Ino-  
Ino POV

Where in the world is Kira? She is supposed to be here by now. Just then I got a phone call.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Ino we have a problem" the voice said.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Well Kira and Sasuke left somewhere ,and we don't no where because she didn't head home," the voice said.  
"What?" I exclaimed.  
I sighed. That's when Sakura came into the room. "Ino have you seen Kira? She's supposed to be passing out the food." Sakura asked.  
"Uh nope no clue," she said. "Well find her because if my party turns into a disaster it will be the both of you," she said. I nodded. "Okay Sakura" I said. With that she left. I quickly dialed my phone calling Kira. Please answer Kira please.

-With Kira-  
Kira POV  
I was in awe. Sasuke and I were riding on a ferris wheel. We were going up so high. That's when my phone vibrated. I looked at the caller ID it was Ino. I bit the bottom of my lip and hit end call. I'm sorry Ino... You'll just have to party without me.


	12. Lost the Game

Ino POV

"Ino! Was that just Kira?" Sakura asked walking back into the room. "Where is she?"  
I gulped. I'm sorry Kira. I tried to cover for you ,but you're taking too long. "S-She's on a date with Sasuke," I said. "She's on a what?! While it's my birthday," Sakura exclaimed. I nodded hesitantly. Sakura was fuming. I guess she was too mad to realize that I knew about it. Sakura stormed out the room. I'm sorry Kira. I couldn't protect you anymore.

-With Kira-

Kira POV  
I laughed. Sasuke was trying to win me the big teddy bear at the top shelf, but these games are normally rigged so no one ever really wins. "WINNER!" "Eh?!" I looked up confused. Sasuke won me the bear. He smirked. "See I told you I would get you the bear," he said. "Yeah after spending $30 on this game," I teased. He blushed at my teasing and turned away. I only smiled. That's when I saw something. Something I really wanted. "Sasuke! Look" I said pointing to the big glass jar of gummy bears. "Gummy bears?" he questioned. "Not just gummy bears ,but a _big_ jar of gummy bears." I gleamed. "You're gonna get sick," Sasuke sweatdropped. I pouted making him sigh. "Okay" I cheered in happiness and dragged him over there. "Hello My Lady and Sir. Are you interested in this jar of gummy bears?," the attraction guy said. I nodded smiling. "Okay all you have to do is guess the number of gummy bears in this jar" he said. I looked at the jar trying to contemplate how many was in the jar. That's when Sasuke looked at the jar and gave a very specific number. "736" Sasuke said. "Eh?!" both me and the attraction guy said. "Uh I- yeah" the attraction guy said. He handed Sasuke the jar, and he handed it to me. "There" he said. I looked amazed at him. "Come on it's getting late. I should probably get you home," he smirked. I looked him amazed and smiled.

-In the car-

"Come on you have to tell me. How did you know the exact number of gummy bears in the jar?" I asked again.  
He smirked. "Nope," he said. We were currently driving to my house. We finally arrived. "Come on tell me,"I said. Sasuke stopped the car and looked at me with a smirked. "You really want to know?," he mused. I nodded. He motioned me to come closer so he could whisper in my ear . I leaned in so he could whisper in my ear. When I leaned in, he grabbed my chin and pulled me into his lips. He trick kissed me! My face was red. I'm an idiot for falling for it. Sasuke parted when he saw how red I was. "You're so gullible," he laughed. Me being embarrassed, turned my face away saying "shut up!" which only made him laugh even more. Sasuke got out the car as did I. We walked over to my door but stopped when we saw Sakura sitting waiting at my door step. "Hello Kira" Sakura said with her arms crossed. "Eep! H-hi Sakura," I said nervously. Shit how am I going to get my way out of this? I was about to explain to her why I was with Sasuke ,but she cut me off. "I knew you wanted to win ,but I didn't know that you wanted to win this badly." Sakura started. I was confused. "What are you implying?" I asked. "Why else would you miss your best friends birthday and go on a date with Sasuke if it wasn't about the bet," Sakura stated. "Bet?" Sasuke questioned. Now I knew what Sakura was planning. "Sakura stop!" I said. "What is she talking about Kira?" Sasuke asked. I turned away from him. "Oh she didn't tell you? I mean of course she wouldn't why would she? The only reason she actually went out with you was because of this little game we created." Sakura said. Sasuke stepped back from me. "Game?" he questioned. "Sasuke it's not what it seems." I started. "Don't lie to him Kira. Is it not true that the only reason you went out with him was because of this game?" she said. I looked at Sasuke. He was staring at me angrily waiting for the answer. I turned and glared at the ground in front of me. "Yes..."I said. With that Sasuke finally walked away from me. "But that all changed when I got to know you," I explained. Sasuke didn't look at me. He was angrily glaring at the ground. "After you found out he was hot?" Sakura questioned. "No! I just..." I trailed off as I looked at him. He looked hurt. I should have expected this. I never expected this little game to actually hurt someone... "Sasuke I'm- " He walked away from me. He got in his car and drove off. Sasuke... "Awe that's too bad... Well whatever come on. Maybe if you come back to help with the party I might think of forgive you," Sakura said.

I didn't answer her. "Sakura..." I started. "Hm?" she questioned. "I hate you!" I yelled as tears streamed down my face. She flinched at my yelling and my tears. She never seen Kira cry before. Kira was always happy to follow Sakura. "Why would you do that to me? I actually liked him! Just because I missed your birthday. Everything is always about you! You never think of anyone but yourself. Did you even think to ask yourself that this date must be important to me? No! of course not because you don't think of anyone but yourself. You treat me and Ino like servants not friends! You don't know what friendship is!" I yelled. With that I ran into my house slamming the door; crying.  
I went to my phone and quickly called Sasuke.

Sasuke POV  
I parked my car in the driveway and sat there; my head on the steering wheel. I sighed. I should have expected this from one of Sakura's friends. After all, she met me when I was a nerd. I sighed. That's when my phone rang. I looked at my phone. Kira was calling me... I hit the end call button, and threw my phone in the passenger seat. I was so frustrated, and punched the steering wheel. "God dammit..." I muttered.

Kira POV  
It went to voicemail after two rings. I'm not surprised he's avoiding my call. The look on his face... I really hurt him...  
I left a message. "Hi Sasuke it's me.. Kira. I was calling because I wanted to apologize. I... I'm really sorry. I wish to still talk to you... Anyway if you listen to this message please ... give me a call" I said. With that I hung up. I wiped the tears from my eyes, and realized what all happened. I lost everything today. I lost my friends, I lost Sasuke ...

 _I lost the game._


End file.
